La guardia
by Seth Usher
Summary: Hay solo una manera en nuestro conocimiento de re sincronizar el alma de una bruja. La que usted descubrió por accidente...
1. El guardián

El guardián

* * *

—Explíquemelo otra vez, profesora Azusa, si no es molestia.—Ox aún flota en una nube confusa, a penas y aligerada fisiológicamente al agregar sedantes a su sistema. Pero no puede dormir para siempre. Ni siquiera tomarse el mes. No con Kim en el estado en que se encuentra, rescatada de Aracnofobia pero no de lo que allí le hicieron.

La profesora tiene el semblante severo de las clases, los brazos igualmente cruzados y los ojos agudos, amplificada esta impresión cuando se sube los anteojos por el puente de la puntiaguda nariz.

—La señorita Diehl ha sido sometida por los hombres de Aracné. Es así como aprendió a liberar su potencial de bruja. Esta es la primera vez que la Academia tiene a alguien como ella para estudiar con detenimiento. Sin embargo, la señorita Diehl es aún una estudiante, pese a su huída. Carece ahora de un arma y su mente no está lo bastante equilibrada como para oficiar de usuario. La de usted tampoco. Por eso se ha decidido que ambos tendrán un receso terapeútico mientras que planeamos un contraataque.

Hasta ahí bien. La comprensión de Ox solo se bifurca ahora, cuando...

—El Señor de la Muerte tuvo una entrevista privada con la señorita Diehl. Le expuso sus opciones, ya que como sabe usted, su naturaleza destructiva despertó durante su cautividad en Aracanofobia. Hay solo una manera en nuestro conocimiento de re sincronizar el alma de una bruja. La que usted descubrió por accidente.

(El luto de Ox fue interrumpido por un chorro de sangre muy roja que igualó el tono de sus mejillas y cabeza semi calva, saliéndole de la nariz, en tanto su mente se sumergía en lejía)

—En nombre de la señorita Diehl he venido a consultarlo. Las opciones que tenemos para controlar su situación son escasas si usted se rehúsa a colaborar.

(Hasta respirar se había vuelto dificultoso para Ox, por no hablar de realizar tareas intelectualmente superiores)

—En la Academia le hemos ofrecido a otros estudiantes e incluso maestros que deseen prestarse. Pero puedo comprender que ella prefiera que el cargo de su guardián sea ejercido solo por una persona correctamente capacitada.

(Ox era de nuevo el chico tímido que había partido a buscar a Kim, el que no había visto a sus compañeros perecer)

—Si fuese un asunto personal, le habría dicho a la señorita Diehl que viniera ella misma a pedírselo. Pero al hablar, pienso con el Señor de la Muerte, en toda la Academia. Por no mencionar a la señorita Diehl misma. Si no toma esta responsabilidad, Ox Ford, el usuario Kim Diehl será puesto en criogenia hasta que la guerra termine y podamos disponer de medios para hacernos de una cura permanente para su problema. Esto limitará nuestras posibilidades de estudiar sus fenómenos y ya que no sabemos cuánto durará el conflicto, puede que también se afecten el cuerpo y la mente de la señorita Diehl. Su alma puede resguardarse pero si el resto se daña, de poca utilidad será para ella y nosotros el que vuelva a la vida, ¿comprende?

Ox asintió, tragándose su naúsea con un millón de agujas.

—La opción restante consiste en una ejecución. Prometiendo Kim donarnos su cuerpo para investigaciones de la Resonancia Espiritual en Brujas.

(El mundo perdió color para Ox otra vez y se convirtió en piedra fría)

—¿Comprende, usuario Ford? A qué la expondrá si se niega. La oportunidad que nuestra Academia perdería. Y el peso moral de sus acciones. Porque Kim Diehl ha dicho expresamente que solo lo aceptará a usted como Guardián.

Ox se vio a sí mismo asintiendo con resolución, cerrando los puños con fuerza, salvando su necesidad de desmayarse.


	2. La guardia

La guardia

* * *

 _Ox...Ox..._

Él escucha su nombre y sabe quién lo dice. La voz en sus oídos. " _La dueña de su vida_ ", decía Ox antes, intentando seducirla, estando convencido por un 99% de probabilidades de que fallaría y todavía movido al acto por la jugosa perspectiva del casi imposible 1%.

No hubiera debido oírla. Solo hay casos de telepatía en usuarios y armas extremadamente compenetrados. En menor medida: hermanos y amantes. Él y Kim...

(No sabía dónde estaban pero debía responder, eso seguro)

Sin embargo, él probó su sangre.

 _—¿Dónde está Jackie?_

 _—Kim, escucha...ella y Harvar..._

(se mataron mutuamente...)

Gritó hasta desmayarse y Ox se inclinó para levantarla en brazos, temiendo lo peor. Eran presa segura, ambos heridos. Si Maka y los demás no hubieran llegado a tiempo, habrían, sin duda...

(No. Él no hubiera dejado que nada le pasara a Kim, aún pereciendo en el intento)

Ahí debe haber sucedido, cuando mezclaron sangres. Según Mira Nygus. Aún tenía la última palabra el Ángel de la Muerte, ya que el profesor Stein había huído con Marie.

 _Ox...Ox..._

Kim dice su nombre como si cantara siendo una sirena y Ox va a por ella, como sonámbulo, contando las reglas que rompe al entrar en el cuarto de una muchacha.

(Kim, sin embargo, ya no duerme con las demás estudiantes. Le fue concedida su propia habitación y por tiempo indefinido quedó eximida de sus actividades para con la Academia. Ox está muy débil y confundido como para decidir si estos tratos son un privilegio o si transforman la condición de Kim en cautiverio)

—Ya estoy aquí.—dice él, descorriendo el tapiz que cubre el pasadizo dando a los cortinados de la habitación de Kim.

Ella yace como enferma en su cama y sus ojos vidriosos solo cobran vida al enfocarse en Ox.

(Él soñó con esto anteriormente. Y se arrepiente)

—Ox...Ox...

Ella alarga sus manos hacia él, que las toma y las besa.

(Y eso sería suficiente para él. Si Kim solo...)

Ox intenta sentarse junto a ella, que se incorpora con dificultad y le acaricia las mejillas, antes de besárselas.

—Ox...necesito...las pesadillas...tú eres...

( _su_ Guardián. Sí. Menuda tarea, que se siente casi como comprar horas de prostitución)

—Lo sé.

Kim se muerde el labio y tira de su ropa para instarlo a apurarse. Ox obedece. Ella solo necesita quitarse la camisola empapada en sudor para quedarse desnuda.

(solía pensar que oiría trompetas al besarla. Pero esto es más que una orquesta muda y en el desconsuelo de Ox, no han tenido besos de saludo casto y promesa eterna, superando las necesidades de un cuerpo corrupto por la magia de una araña desgraciadamente muerta. Ox hubiera querido participar en su linchamiento. Ox hubiera hecho de él algo lento y sardónico. Ox hubiera violado a Aracné, solo para que ella supiera...)

—Ox...

—Allá voy...

Ox supone que se siente bien pero podría sentirse mejor si no sintiera que lastima a Kim. Que es una necesidad de su cuerpo y no de su alma. Que decidieron esto por encima de la muerte pero está lejos de ser lo que querían. Lo que nunca hubieran...

—¡Ah! Ox...

—Lo sé. Por favor, Kim, solo espera...

Y cambia cuando los segundos se hacen minutos.

Kim toma todo de él.

Energía. Deseo. Y sangre.

Como un vampiro.

Al terminar, los párpados de Ox pesan una tonelada y él cae sobre Kim, cuidando cómo y dónde, también si duerme.

(Y ella lo hace. Aún lo aferra como si quisiera robarle la vida, tras perder la propia)

Pero no la imita.

 _Tenemos una poción para dormir sin pesadillas, si consideras que..._

(Ox la rechazó. Él quiso todo de Kim, también. Incluso eso. _Especialmente_ eso. Si es la consecuencia de salvarla. Eso y las cicatrices de heridas casi mortales que comparten)

No puede dormir tampoco. Los sueños que lo torturan suceden mientras que sus ojos se mantienen abiertos, al igual que su boca, ocasionalmente mordiéndose el labio que Kim ha desgarrado en su beso profundo.

(Son laberintos que terminan en habitaciones sin fondo, oscuras como las pupilas vacías de Harvar o el cabello negro de Jacqueline)

Entonces Kim habla en sueños pero ya no a Ox.

—Jackie...no, Jackie. Vuelve, por favor. Él te matará. Y aunque lo mataras, yo no...Jackie, escucha...vuelve a ser como eras antes...¡Jackie! No...No...yo cambié pero no pretendía...tú...por favor, Jackie.

Y sigue acariciando fuertemente a Ox, que le devuelve con más cuidado los gestos, hasta que ella lo busca de nuevo, sin despertar, seguida por el hambre de la bruja, insaciable y destructiva.

No es como si pudiera negarse.

(Quiere y no quiere)

(A Kim viva)

(Y por ende...)

—Ox...

(a Harvar y Jacqueline...)

—Ox...

(de nuevo)

—Kim...

(sus murmuraciones mudas y los cuerpos que se juntan, contentándose en silencio, adoloridos y penitentes en sus satisfacciones obligatorias)


End file.
